The Sanubis Demigod(s)
by Daughter of the Light
Summary: Sadie is 20. She has a daughter, obviously a byproduct of Sanibus. Anubis learns...things go off plan, maybe more kids, I don't know. I just know I suck eggs at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimed: I own what every other fan does; nothing

Sadie POV

Zia and Carter are on a date. I am being a brat and following. I miss Anubis when I see them together. But he's a god, and while I've loved him for awhile now, he has no feelings for me whatsoever. A hand lays itself on my shoulder. "Sadie?" Anubis asks softly. "What's the matter?" "Nothing." I say sharply. How can he not see? "Sadie." a knowing smile. "It's a stupid crush, Anubis. Eventually I'll get over you." uh-oh. I meant to say it. He looks happy. "Take your time, will you?" he says. Then he leans in and softly kisses me. "Sadie!" Carter shouts. "What's going on?" he demands. Oh no.

Anubis POV

Bloody Carter! Can't he see I'm busy! Instead I calmly reply "It seems your sister and I have finally gave in to our feelings." he shakes his head. "C'mon, Sadie. You are coming with me. Falling in love with a god leads to the possibility of demi gods." we blush. "Not for awhile." Sadie says. He shakes his head. "Fine. We just defeated Apophis. Have your fun, it'll be over soon." He left. And boy, was he wrong.

6 years later

Sadie POV

Anubis and I lasted about 3 years. And about demi gods? I have a 4 year old. My parents nor Anubis know. Well, today's my 20th birthday. And I am taking Katella with me.

Time Skip

I walk in. Katie's walking at my side singing Fancy by Iggy Azalea.

I'm so fancy, you already know. I'm in the fast lane from LA to Tokyo. I'm so fancy, can you taste this gold? Remember my name to blow.

"Sadie! Who have you brought along? Such a great singer!" my mother chirps. Anubis studies her. I'm frozen. "Her daughter." he says sadly. I nod. "What's your name?" Mom asks. "Katella. But you can call me Katie." she says. Mom smiles at her. She returns it and asks me "Why are we in the Hall of Judgement, Mum?" I'm shocked. "Who told you where we are?" Katie grins. "No one, its just REALLY obvious. Especially with the scales and the cemetery and Ammit the Devourer." my mouth falls to my knees. "How do you know all this?" she looks sad. She takes after her father this way. When she's thoughtful she looks sad. "I'm not sure, I just know." Mom gasps. "Is Katie a demi god?" she asks. Anubis' head shoots up. He looks at me. Mad, sad, longing, love. All in his gaze. There's more too, I just can't decipher them. Finally, I nod. "Katie is a demi god." Said girl looks at me. "Is that what you meant when you said I have to be special? I thought it was just because I was walking on a balance beam." she says. Then she laughs. "What?" I ask. "That guy is staring at you funny. Isn't that Anubis?" uh-oh is an understatement.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A POV

Why didn't Sadie tell me?! I have a 4 year old who I didn't know about! Sadie's daughter (OUR daughter) notices me. She laughs and whispers to her mum. Sadie gives the girl to her grandparents and nods at me. I follow. "What the-" she cuts me off. "She's my daughter and I will always protect her. Father or not you are going to stay away. God forbid I have to make you, I will." this stings. "Sadie, she's mine!" "I know this, Anubis. I was there." she's not my Sadie. Not anymore. "But-" "Anubis, when you left I nearly stopped living. Katie brought me back. I never left myself open again. I don't need anything to prevent me from being with my daughter." what?! "What do you mean?" I ask softly. "Before I found out, I was in such despair...agony. Back then I didn't know what to do. I just wanted to end my life because it was that bad." she tried to commit suicide?! She turns to leave. "Wait!" she spins around, eyebrow raised. "I'll keep away. I just need to know." she raises it higher. "What's her name?" "Katella Ruby Kane." she leaves the balcony. So do I. I walk towards the exit. "Hey!" a small voice shouts. "What?" "You deal with the dead. How do you control the ghosts, death boy?" oh no. She's just like my Sadie. "I have to go." I tell her. "No, you don't. Nobody's dead." she's right, but how? "How do you know that?" I croak. "Because I don't see them." she says. Omfg! "Regardless, I must go." she shakes her head. "Pleaseeee? I gots some questions. I gots to know!" she says. Sadie slightly shakes her head. "Bye." I say. This has got to end. I leave.

TIME SKIP

I get the feeling I'm being followed. I turn around. "Who's there?" I can see a small figure step out. "I told you, I've got questions, Death Boy. I needed you away so I could get you alone." I must look confused because she says "You upset my Mum. Why? How?" I start. "I used to know her. We were in love. She just told me it was time to move on, she had. That was, say, 3 ½ years ago." she looks sad, like I do when I'm thinking. "I'm 3 ½. Mum just says I'm 4. Wait!" her eyes light up. "3 ½, 4, together, demi god, god, knowledge! You're my Dad!" she shouts. I must look alarmed. "No!" I shout. "Your expression tells me everything." she says.

Sadie POV

Where is Katie?! I'm desperate now. "KATELLA!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I hear Anubis' familiar footsteps. "Come on, death boy. I have to know. What was mum like?" Katie! "You're going to your mom. Then I'm leaving." "Come on. I've already figured out who you are. To mum. To me. To society. I'm smarter than I look." she knows?! This is scary!


End file.
